List of Ultimate Digimon (A-D)
This is part one of a list of Digimon species that are of the Ultimate (完全体 Perfect) level. For other Ultimate Digimon, see List of Ultimate Digimon (Part 2), List of Ultimate Digimon (Part 3) and List of Ultimate Digimon (Part 4). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. AeroVeedramon AeroVeedramon is a Phantom Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Aero Veedramon". It is a Veedramon that has fought long and hard, allowing to to grow wings and become skillful at both long-distance and melee combat. It is a rare and legendary sight, and equal in power to many Mega-level Digimon. His offensive and defensive powers have increased as well. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 AeroVeedramon digivolves from Airdramon, Flamedramon and Veedramon, he can digivolve further to Phoenixmon. Digimon Digital Card Battle AeroVeedramon appears at Sky City as an opponent. The AeroVeedramon card belongs to the Nature card group. Digital Monsters: D-Project AeroVeedramon digivolves from RedVeedramon, and digivolves further into Goldramon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk AeroVeedramon digivolves from Veedramon, and digivolves into Goldramon. Attacks * V-Nova Blast (V-Breath Arrow): Shoots out a V-shaped heatbeam that burns an enemy into a crisp in a second. * V-Wing Blade: Shoots a blast of heat in the shape of a V. * Magnum Crusher (Magnum Crush): Punches the foe with a fist of glowing energy. * Dragon Impulse: Creates an energy dragon and releases it at his enemy. * Wind Guardian Wall: Uses wings to call a flurry of winds that create a Wind Barrier. * Twister Saber: Charges up the blades on his wrists with energy and slashes the foe. Andromon Andromon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Android. It was developed at the same time as Boltmon — while Boltmon was created to be more fleshed-based, Andromon was designed to be more mechanical. It is able to defeat weak Ultimate Digimon with a single attack, and is sometimes described as being one of the most powerful Digimon, as its body is a tireless machine capable of taking on many larger Digimon with little to no effort. Andromon lacks much emotion and usually acts only in accordance with its programming, though certain Andromon have artificial intelligence installed, allowing them to have free will. However, since there are only five known such Andromon, it is unknown whether this was intentional. The technology used to develop Andromon was also used to develop other machine Digimon like Megadramon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers Digital Monster X-Evolution Andromon was among the Digimon which met with several X Digimon to discuss Yggdrasil's plans. However it turned out that Andromon was a spy for Yggdrasil and was informing it of all the happenings during the meetings of the Royal Knights. When Omnimon appeared and attacked the X Digimon, Andromon was sure he had made the right decision, but when Omnimon turned around and attacked him and his comrades he realized that WarGreymon X and the other X Digimon were right the whole time. Wargreymon X threw his Dramon Killer at Omnimon in a vain attempt to stop him, but it was repelled by Omnimon's Transcendent Sword. The Dramon Killer ended up impaling Andromon, and he died shortly after. Digimon Next An Andromon is the Overseer of Light City and a resistance leader against Barbamon. He has an army of Guardromon with him. He is killed by Chaosdramon, but changes Yuu's mini into a Blue iC. He was the original holder of the Machine Digi-Memory. Digimon World Andromon can been seen in the factory area of File Island, as well as being an obtainable Digimon. He is in charge of Factorial Town and operating all the Machinery in the town. The Network Keeper, Giromon, causes lots of problems, but Andromon doesn't believe it until the player defeats Giromon. Afterward, Andromon apologizes and starts to retrieve the data which was sabotaged. Digimon World 2 Andromon is one of the many types of Ultimate Digimon you can find in the wild. He digivolves from Angemon and can digivolve to Seraphimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Andromon belongs to the Dark card group. Digimon World DS Andromon digivolves from Guardromon, and can digivolve into HiAndromon. Andromon also appears in the Hard Mountains. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Andromon digivolves from Guardromon, and can further digivolve into HiAndromon. Attacks * Lightning Blade (Spiral Sword): Roboticly changes his hand into a blade form that spins very fast and creates an electrical current which he hurls at his enemy in a buzz saw-like form. * Gattling Attack (Gattling Missiles): He has twin missile launchers concealed under his chest plate that fire organic missiles in the form of fish. The missiles can open their mouths to reveal machine guns and appear to be capable of selecting and following their own targets, as shown in the anime when a missile knocked to the side changed its course and attacked a new target with out any verbal order from Andromon. * Grasp Hang * Weak Slap Angewomon Angewomon is an Archangel Digimon whose name and design are derived from a concatenation of "Angel" and "Woman". She is a counterpart to Angemon, but outranks him as shown by her eight wings. She has a gentle personality and is called the goddess of the Digital World, but won't allow wickedness, and will attack her enemy until it is defeated. LadyDevimon is said to be a fallen Angewomon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Frontier A silhouette of an Angewomon was seen outside the eating tent at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Savers An Angewomon can be seen along with other Digimon kept in stasis glass tubes in the room where Thomas' sister is in. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 An Angewomon appears as one of the nurses when Lord HolyAngemon was being healed, as well as during the celebration of Daemon's defeat. In a letter to the readers, the author and illustrator also expressed their desire to make a side-story involving a "Prince Plotmon", but due to time and resources, having to settle for drawing a "Sexy Angewomon Picture". Digimon Next An Angewomon ran the Hot Springs Paradise. Unfortunately, it was just a robot piloted by Datamon. Digimon World 2 Angewomon digivolves from Gatomon, and can digivolve into Magnadramon. Can also be traded for a magnadramon Digimon World 3 Angewomon can be obtained as a digivolution. Digimon Digital Card Battle Angewomon is the 2nd opponent in Sky City's Extra Arena. Angewomon belongs to the Nature card group. Digimon World DS Angewomon digivolves from Gatomon, and can digivolve into MarineAngemon. Angewomon also appears at the Sky Palace. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Angewomon digivolves from Gatomon, and can digivolve into Ophanimon. Attacks * Celestial Arrow (Holy Arrow): Creates an arrow that strikes her enemy. * Heaven's Charm: Creates a cross like shape that acts as a shield and an attack. * Heaven's Charge (Saint Air): Creates a ring of energy force that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. * Divine Kick (Holy Kick): Jumps in the air, then in the blink of an eye, strikes her enemy with a strong kick. * Lift Your Spirits: Kicks the enemy with a both feet in a backflip. * Divine Attack (Holy Attack) * Divine Dash (Holy Dash) * Divine Charge Kick (Holy Charge Kick) * False Kick * Super Jump * Angel Wing * Holy Slap * Heel of Justice Charges her energy to her feet, then with great agility, precision and power, flips forward and lunges at the enemy with a kick. Antylamon Antylamon is an Exalted Beast Digimon, one of the twelve Devas that serve the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. Antylamon is named after Antira, one of the Twelve Heavenly Warriors of Buddhist Mythology, and is known as Antiramon in Japan. In the Japanese version, it is considered a male, while in the American dub, it is considered a female. The corrupted form is considered a male in both versions. Resembling a rabbit, it protects those weaker than itself due to its kind and gentle personality. It also has excellent hearing due its large rabbit-like ears. It can freely manipulate the "spirit" that flows inside its body. It can use this flowing spirit to strike its enemies with heavy ironlike blows. Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Antylamon is a corrupted/virus version of the normal Antylamon. Digimon Tamers Antylamon is one of the Devas as well as the Ultimate form of Lopmon, Suzie's partner. Digimon World 3 Antylamon can be found in the Amaterasu Wire Forest. Digimon World DS Antylamon digivolves from Wizardmon, and can digivolve to Cherubimon (both Corrupted and Uncorrupted), as well as ChaosGallantmon. Antylamon was abandoned by its previous Tamer in a battle with Kimeramon and was defeated, being reborn as the BlackAgumon that taunted the player at the beginning of the game. It becomes a Pagumon after being defeated by Machinedramon (as DarkTyrannomon), and needs to be trained to attain Gold Tamer. Upon defeating Kimeramon, the player will attain Gold Tamer and 100% Scan Data for Antylamon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Antylamon digivolves from Wendigomon, and can further digivolve into Cherubimon or Cherubimon (Evil). Attacks Attacks of the Deva version of Antylamon * Bunny Blades (宝斧 Treasure Axe): Its paws glow with pink light before becoming large crescent moon shaped blades. When its paws are in this state it is able to throw blades of pink light energy as well as slice and dice its enemies in close physical combat. * Ashipatoravana (アシパトラヴァナ): Revolves like a tornado and slashes the enemy with the "Treasure Axe". Attacks of the corrupted version of Antylamon * Arm Bomber (Mantra Chant): A psychic shockwave attack from both sides. * Meditation Cure: Recovers his damages. Argomon Argomon is a Mutant Digimon that is based off of Argus Panoptes. His name is also a pun on the word [[algorithm|'algo'rithm]], while Rhythm, another character in his debut movie, is a pun on "-'rithm'". Argomon is full of the strong powers of darkness. Even though countless eyes are attached to his body, the eyes on his head remain closed. He can freely change his shape, transforming his arms into wings and displaying his adjacent offensive tentacles. Digimon Savers Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode Argomon is the main villain the movie who used his power to spread a thorn through the Human World, putting all humans into a deep sleep, including the DATS' members. After his body is burned by Agumon, he returns in his Mega form to fight him. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Argomon digivolves from Chrysalimon, and can digivolve into Argomon (Mega). Attacks * Elimination Line * Imprisonment * Hypnos Claw Arkadimon (Ultimate) Arkadimon is a unique Digimon in that its name does not change when it digivolves. All of Arkadimon's forms are called "Arkadimon". V-Tamer Attacks *'Dot Matrix' *'Freeze Tentacle' Armormon Armormon is one of a few centaur-like Digimon. He is known as Assaultmon in Japan. A theory states that, from his appearance, he could belong to the Special Forces of Centarumon. Digimon World 3 Armormon is an unlockable Digivolution who is part of Monmon's Digivolution line. Attacks * Justice Strike (Justice Massacre):Shoots each and every gun in his body at one foe. * Surprise Attack:Charges the foe at high speed and shoots a single shot at extremely short range. Arukenimon Arukenimon is the romanization of her Japanese name Archnemon. She was based on Arachne, the woman from Greek mythology who was turned into a spider by Athena as punishment for boasting of being a better weaver. Arukenimon is a Digimon in the form of a spider courtesan Youkai, Jorōgumo, with the head and torso of a woman and the abdomen and legs of a spider. Queen of the Dokugumon, her quick tempered personality made her feared by most Digimon. Her special ability is to transform into the form of a beautiful woman so she can draw close to her victims. In her human form, she can use her hair-strands in her 'Spirit Needle' spell on Control Spires to create artificial Digimon that obey her command as long as they are of the same level or below it (this explains why she could not control BlackWarGreymon who was a Mega Digimon and a powerful one at that). In Digimon Adventure 02, Arukenimon can also control any insect Digimon by playing a special tune on a flute she possesses. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier An Arukenimon in human form was with a Mummymon in human form at the Fortune Teller Village. Digimon World 4 Arukenimon is only seen in Grief Wasteland in Dry Land. Digital Monsters: D-Project Arukenimon digivolves from Devidramon, and can digivolve further into Apocalymon. Digimon World DS Arukenimon digivolves from Ogremon, and can digivolve further into Parasimon depending on its stats. An Arukenimon also appears as a boss during the game in Steamy Jungle, attacking a girl named Ellie as she claims that she will not allow a girl cuter than her to live. The player has to fight Arukenimon to save Ellie. Attacks * Spider Thread: Fires a preeminently sharp wire that can entrap or slice an enemy. * Acid Mist: Sprays green acid from her mouth. * Predation Spider: Summons a Dokugumon from the spider-like portion of her body. * Spirit Needle (human form only): Takes a strand of her hair and uses it to turn control spires into unliving Digimon. Astamon Astamon is a Demon Man Digimon with a charismatic nature, the Ultimate form of Barbamon. He is named after Astaroth. Astamon has many demon subordinates and is a young noble who fights with a big gun and a knife. Attacks * Hellfire * Maverick Asuramon Asuramon is a four-armed Wizard Digimon with three faces (Anger, Pity, Happy), though he only uses one of them to speak, depending on his mood. He frightens evil Digimon, but just Digimon have no fear. His Fire Fist of Shiva attack is extremely painful for anyone who gets caught in its blast.D-Tector (Ophanimon): Asuramon, a legendary Digimon with three heads and four arms! His Fire Fist of Shiva attack is a quadrupal threat! It's believed he was the result of a computer analyzing an ancient Hindi document. He can survive in lava. Some people thought that he was going to appear in the Tamers series as a leader of the Devas; due to his namesake's relation to them in Hindu (as a villain) and Persian (as a hero) legends. Digimon Frontier Presumably one of the Digimon who lost their Fractal Code to Mercurymon, Asuramon is the guardian of Sakkakumon's Fire Sphere, a volcanic landscape. When Tommy was trapped in the sphere, he was attacked by Asuramon but then Asuramon again appeared as a hooded figure. He told Tommy that he wanted to help the boy look for the other DigiDestined, being overly friendly all the way, until Tommy realized that his ideal of friendship doesn't work. Enraged, Asuramon burned his cloak away, revealing his true form and demanded the boy hand his Spirits over. Kumamon was at a great disadvantage due to the environment but he nevertheless was able to drive Asuramon over a cliff into the lava. However, Asuramon emerged from the lava unharmed. He was finally defeated when Kumamon changed to Korikakumon and destroyed him, thus deactivating the Fire Sphere. As Tommy was scanning his fractal code, Asuramon's angry red face rotated to his happy yellow face, thus showing that he was being purified of his anger and evil. He was also the second and last Digimon to be scanned by Tommy, as well as his third time dealing with a fire type digimon (after Candlemon/Wizardmon and BurningGreymon). Attacks * Fire Fist of Shiva/The Fist Of Asura (阿修羅神拳 Asura God Fist): A flaming fist strike. * Multiple Faces (喜怒哀楽 ): An attack using all three of his faces. Betsumon Betsumon looks like a person in a Gatomon costume. It was based from V-Jump cosplayer, Tailmon-Betsu (テイルもんべつ). Attacks *'Cold Gag' *'Straight Man Punch' (つっこみパンチ) BigMamemon BigMamemon is a Mutant Digimon. He is a member of the Mamemon family. He is ten times the size of mamemon, and his data capacity size is a hundred times bigger. He has a placid character, and is always playing with mobs of Mamemon. He uses his shooting skill when necessary. Digimon Adventure 02 When Arukenimon opened the gates to the Digital World and Digimon started appearing in the Real World, a BigMamemon appeared with Mamemon and MetalMamemon in France. They held French DigiDestined Catherine and her Digimon Floramon in the Palace of Versailles hostage and held a banquet with her. Greymon and Angemon fought the three until an ally of the Mamemon Brothers appeared: Giromon and he was the one who captured Catherine and Floramon in the first place. As a result Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon, Angemon Digivolved to MagnaAngemon and Floramon Digivolved to Kiwimon to fight them. The Mamemon Brothers and Giromon were taken down by MetalGreymon, while MagnaAngemon destroyed the Control Spire. Afterwards the Digimon were sent back to the Digital World. Attacks * Big Smirk Bomb (Big Smiley Bomber): Launches a bigger version of "Smiley Bomber". * Heavy Dive (Buster Dive): Body slams its enemies with its all of its force. BishopChessmon BishopChessmon is a Puppet Digimon, the Ultimate form of PawnChessmon White. It is called BishopChessmon White in the card game. It is noticed that BishopChessmon Black may be released in the future, as QueenChessmon can be digivolved from a BishopChessmon Black in the card game. BishopChessmon has perfect command of its offensive techniques. Digimon Savers Digimon World Dawn/Dusk BishopChessmon digivolves from KnightChessmon White and can further digivolve into KingChessmon. Attacks * Bishop Laser: Fires a blast from its staff. * Bishop Cross BlackKingNumemon BlackKingNumemon is standing like a king in the Trash Data World of Darkness. Digimon World 3 BlackKingNumemon is an optional boss that can be found in the Sewers of Dum Dum Factory on Amaterasu Server. Attacks *'Dark Pupil': Throws a huge black poop that melts the enemy. *'Poison Mucus': Surrounds enemies in a poison substance. BlackRapidmon BlackRapidmon is a form of Rapidmon specially designed for stealth in the dark. His ear-type radar has been improved and can promplty discvover enemies even in the dark. Digital Monsters: D-Project BlackRapidmon digivolves from Gargomon, and can digivolve into BlackMegaGargomon. Digimon World DS BlackRapidmon digivolves from Gargomon, and can digivolve into BlackMegaGargomon. BlackRapidmon also appears at the Lava River. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk BlackRapidmon digivolves from Centarumon, and can digivolve into BlackMegaGargomon. Attacks *'Rapid Fire';rapidly fires missiles *'Tri beam';fires a purple triangle Variations / Subspecies * Rapidmon (Ultimate) / Rapidmon (Armor) BlackWarGrowlmon BlackWarGrowlmon is a Cyborg Digimon, the evil form of WarGrowlmon. He is also called the "Black Destroyer Dragon". Digimon World 3 BlackWarGrowlmon is the boss at the control room at the Amatseru Dum Dum Factory. Digital Monsters: D-Project BlackWarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon, and can digivolve into ChaosGallantmon. Digimon World DS BlackWarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon. For some reason, ChaosGallantmon does not digivolve from BlackWarGrowlmon. BlackWarGrowlmon also appears at the Lava River. Attacks * Atomic Blaster: Fires a strong energy beam from the two emitters on his chest. * Radiation Blade (Double Edge): Energizes the blades on his forearms and uses them to cut through enemies. Variations / Subspecies * WarGrowlmon / WarGrowlmon (Orange/Data) Blossomon Blossomon is a Vegetation Digimon. Her name is derived from the flower, blossom. Blossomon's head and the flowers on her tendrils are shaped like sunflowers. The flower heads on Blossomon's tendrils are alive. It can also use its vines to wrap around anything. The petals around Blossomon's head can rotate for flight. Digimon Adventure Blossomon was one of Puppetmon's playmates. She was seen briefly when T.K. was fleeing from Puppetmon, and hid in the room where Mushroomon and Blossomon were. He asked them not to say anything, but Blossomon ratted him out. When Puppetmon did not find T.K. where he was hiding, Puppetmon thought the two lied and killed them (the scene was edited out in the dub). Digimon Adventure 02 When Yolei, Kari and Ken were trapped within the Dark World, they were attacked by a large Blossomon created from some Control Spires by Arukenimon. She overpowered Aquilamon and Stingmon with her flower-headed tendrils. However, Blossomon and her flower-headed tendrils were destroyed when Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA Digivolved to Silphymon for the first time. Digimon Savers Gotsumon sent a large Blossomon to prevent Masaru, Agumon, Tohma, Gaomon, and Falcomon from obtaining a virus cure from Wanderer's Cape. Blossomon attempted to stop them before she ended up fighting RiseGreymon and MachGaogamon over a body of water. She ended up being destroyed by RiseGreymon. Digital Monster X-Evolution She was one of the Digimon that supported Yggdrasil and the original caretaker of Tokomon. Her reason for hating X-Digimon was from the fact that their fights with the Royal Knights put their children in danger. She was present at a meeting called by WarGreymon X to discuss what to do about Yggdrasil. When Omnimon dispersed the meeting, he killed her. Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers Blossomon is a boss, after taking a certain amount of damage it de-digivolves into Ninjamon and then into Floramon. Digimon World 2 Blossomon digivolves from Togemon, and can digivolve to Rosemon. Digimon World 3 Blossomon can be fought in the Amaterasu Wire Forest. Digimon World 4 Blossomon is the first boss that the player will encounter in Death Valley. Another one is fought before the Numenume River. Digimon World DS Blossomon digivolves from Vegiemon. Blossomon is also found in Packet Swamp. Attacks * Spiral Flower: The biting flowers on the tips of her tendrils are thrown out at its opponent as if they were shurikens. * Polinosis Shower: Throws poisonous pollen at the enemy. * Thorn Whip: A weaker version of Rosemon's attack. * Flower Poison Bite: Bites her opponents with the biting flowers of her tendrils. * Poison Dream: Releases a poisonous gas upon enemy. BlueMeramon BlueMeramon is a Flame Digimon that appears similar to Meramon, but blue in color and is capable of attacking with ice attacks. Digimon Tamers Battle of Adventurers BlueMeramon was among the Digimon who Bio-Emerged when Mephistomon was using V-Pets to crash Earth's electronics network. He battled Renamon and Rika and had Renamon outmatched with his ice powers. She suddenly digivolved to Kyubimon and quickly destroyed him with the Fox Tail Inferno attack. Digimon World BlueMeramon appears in Ice Sanctuary, along with two Icemon. This Digimon uses Promience Beam almost exclusively,thus learning it from him is not too much trouble. Digimon World 2 BlueMeramon can digivolve from Meramon. Bluemeramon appear on the dungeon within Triceramon's group. Digimon World 3 BlueMeramon is one of the Fire Knight's Digimon that the player fights in the Fire Dungeon. Attacks * Ice Phantom: Enrages himself in ice fire and charges his opponents. * Cold Flame: Emits blue fire from his fists. * Vision Blinder (Vision Bind): Blinds his enemies with bright blue flames. * Ice Fireball (Ice Bomb): Throws blue fireballs at his opponents. Variations / Subspecies * Meramon Brachiomon Brachiomon is a Dinosaur Digimon that resembles a brachiosaurus. His Japanese name is Brachimon. He is a heavyweight Digimon. He has a very long neck, allowing him to look over the ground. Digimon World Two Brachiomon live in Ancient Dino Region and give information to the hero. Digimon World Dawn You can find Brachionmon in the Transfeild. First time in Transfeild if for the 'Gaia Orgin Quest' Attacks * Brachio Bubble * Hammer Head Bulbmon Bulbmon is a Machine Digimon. It is also known as Valvemon. Digimon World 3 Bulbmon appears in Digimon World 3 as one of the first bosses you encounter. It rolls down and blocks the gondola that you are on, forcing you to fight it to get through. When it gets battered down to low HP, it will run from the fight. Later on in the game you will be forced to fight it again in the bug maze, only this time, it's bigger and much stronger and it will not flee like the last time. Instead, it will battle until the end. Attacks * Mad Pump * Octagon Attack Butenmon CaptainHookmon |to= |family= |type=Sea Man }} CaptainHookmon was a Sea Man digimon whose name is derived from "Captain Hook" from the story peter Pan. Attacks Cannonbeemon Cannonbeemon is a super-agile Android Digimon, he defends his home from any approaching enemy. Cannonbeemon carries loads of weapons that can bombard in almost every direction in order to protect the base from the air. Cannonbeemon and other members of the Fanbeemon line all live on and protect the Royal Base. Digimon Next Waspmon digivolved to Cannonbeemon to attack Agumon and Gaomon. He damaged Gaomon and attacked Agumon before Tsurugi Tatsuno digivolved him to GeoGreymon who destroyed Cannonbeemon. His destruction was reported to Barbamon (whom Waspmon worked for prior to his appearance). A bunch of Cannonbeemon worked for Mummymon who told them not to let Tsurugi and Co. into Light City. Attacks * Nitro Stinger: Fires a laser that can penetrate even heavy armor at a super-large diameter. * Sky Rocket Mugen Rocket Infinity: Launches missiles from his back mounted battery. Cerberumon Cerberumon is a Demon Beast Digimon whose name and design derive from the mythological Cerberus, the watchdog of Hades. It is known as Cerberusmon in American Bandai products. Cerberumon resembles Cerberus with hooked Chrome Digizoid claws above his paws. He is nicknamed the "Infernal Watchdog" and "Watchdog of Hell" since he guards the entrance to the Dark Area. His body is protected by a hard, living shell, and if it bears damage, it has the ability to instantaneously repair itself. The head armors on both his shoulders each have their own minds and instantly sense attacks from any direction, which they then transmit to the main head. Despite his evil-sounding nicknames and job, he is actually a Vaccine-type. His Chrome Digizoid claws can tear through most things easily. He has a healing ability located in the wounds. His shoulder armor equips him with consciousness and his body armor can perceive attacks from all directions. With the X antibody he becomes Cerberumon X. Digimon Frontier Cerberumon was the first Digimon encountered under the influence of Cherubimon, whom the DigiDestined in Frontier had to battle. They stumbled upon him after their arrival in the Digital World, when he attacked Fire Terminal and absorbed the Fractal Code for Fire Town while looking for something called a Spirit. During this process he also attacked Bokomon and Neemon who were running towards the children. When Takuya tried to lead Cerberumon away from the others, he found the Spirit of Fire, which gave him the power to become Agunimon for the first time. He then battled Cerberumon, who however had the advantage with the Portals of Darkness attack before being beaten and purified by Agunimon which reverted him to a Digi-Egg. Takuya used his D-Tector to release the Fractal Code which restored the village and the nearby area. Digimon Data Squad When Masaru Daimon, Tohma H. Norstein, Yoshino Fujieda, and Hiroshi Yushima were tied to posts in the Holy Capital's Arena, Baromon unleashed Cerberumon on them. Kamemon freed their Digimon whom attacked Cerberumon and freed their partners. Cerberumon dodged Masaru's punch and ran towards Yoshino who fought him bullfighter style. This gave Masaru the opportunity to punch Cerberumon. When Masaru was about to digivolve Agumon to fight Cerberumon, Baromon spared them when he discovered Masaru's connections to Suguru Daimon. Digital Monsters: D-Project Cerberumon digivolves from Garurumon, and can digivolve further into SaberLeomon. Attacks * Emerald Blaze (Hell Fire): Spews out greenish flames from each of the mouths. * Portals of Darkness (Inferno Gate): Creates small empty portals to the Dark Area that pulls his enemies into. Cerberumon has an advantage while he is in the Dark Area. Variations / Subspecies * Cerberumon X Chatsuramon Chatsuramon is one of the twelve Devas. He is the Dog Deva that serves the Sovereign Baihumon. Digimon Tamers Attacks * Treasure Mallet (宝鎚): Turns his entire body into a mallet. * Shuvabojana (シュヴァボージャナ): Turns his entire body into a mallet and knocks the earth to create an earthquake. * Howl of the Heavens: He howls supersonically enough to weaken force fields. Cherrymon Cherrymon is a Vegetation Digimon resembling a cherry tree. His Japanese name Jureimon may mean tree age or dryad. Cherrymon is also called the "King of the Forests", being that he is one of the oldest Digimon around. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon appeared in the Real World, a Cherrymon attacked a Christmas Tree at Rockefeller Center. He also caused problems for ExVeemon, Lillymon, Seadramon and Flarerizamon before being attacked by Centarumon, Tortomon, Frigimon. The four Digimon however were able to knock him out and together with the other Digimon were then sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers Calumon's power caused three Woodmon to digivolve to Cherrymon. They however fled when Majiramon attacked. Digimon Frontier A Cherrymon was seen in the Wood Sphere of Sakkakumon, where he attacked J.P.. The boy however digivolved to Beetlemon and quickly defeated Cherrymon. Digimon Savers Masaru Daimon, Agumon, Tohma H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, and Lalamon encountered a Cherrymon in the forest after Ikuto Noguchi and Falcomon's first attack. A neutral Digimon, he is the protector of the forest and a bunch of Nyokimon. He attacked Peckmon during Ikuto's attack before Gotsumon riding on Yanmamon assisted and damaged part of the forest. When asked where Mercurimon's lair is, he pointed the direction to where it is. When Akihiro Kurata and his group returned to the Digital World to cause a genocide, Cherrymon and his Nyokimon tended to the injured Digimon while concealed in a mist. He ended up injured by BioThunderbirdmon, BioStegomon, and BioQuetzalmon, but survived. V-Tamer A Cherrymon worked for Neo Saiba alongside with Kokatorimon and Kuwagamon and fought Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru for the V-Tag of Sky. When Kokatorimon and Kuwagamon DNA Digivolved to Megadramon and took a beating from Zeromaru, Neo Saiba had Cherrymon and Megadramon DNA Digivolve to Ghoulmon. Digimon World Cherrymon was the guardian of the misty trees area. The hero had to seek out Cherrymon to clear the fog and tell him about the island's past. The hero was also able to ask him to train his partner digimon in the brains stat. This Cherrymon looked different from the regular Cherrymon (pictured above) as he had normal eyes and no moustache and no leaves. Digimon World 2 Cherrymon digivolves from RedVegiemon, Vegiemon and Woodmon, and can further digivolve to Puppetmon. Digimon World 3 Cherrymon can be found in the Amaterasu Wire Forest. Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers Mushroomon was a boss in the game, it digivolved into Woodmon and further into Cherrymon during the boss battle. Attacks * Pit Pelter (Cherry Bomb): Cherries bombard the enemy and explode upon contact. * Illusion Mist: Grabs opponent with ivy vines and consumes them for nourishment. Cho-Hakkaimon Cho-Hakkaimon *a female digimon that wearing a pig costume. *formerly an angel type *did a crime that incurred the wrath of an Ophanimon *Banished from heaven, she took on her current appearance. Attacks * Kyoushin Hōmuran: * Dadada Minchi: * Buta-no-Maruyaki: Crescemon Crescemon is a Demon Man Digimon, the Ultimate form of Lunamon. Her name comes from crescent. Crescemon has a soft body. It is said that when she is showered under the moonlight, her power can be doubled. The set of weapon she holds is called "Nuova Luna", Italian words for "New Moon" (crescent). Attacks * Lunatic Dance: Uses steps like dancing to delude the enemy, then uses her weapon Nuova Luna to slash. * Ice Archery: Change the Nuova Luna into bowgun form and releases ice arrows. * Dark Archery: Change the Nuova Luna into bowgun form and releases arrows of dark energy. Cyberdramon Cyberdramon is a Cyborg Digimon of Dragon Man lineage who is clad in a special eraser-made armor. his mission is to annihilate Virus-type Digimon who awashed the network, but he is a mysterious soldier who is not affiliated with the Virus Busters. Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer After Ryo was thrown to space and time by MoonMillenniummon, he met Monodramon in the ancient Digital World. Monodramon was then chosen to be Ryo's partner by ENIAC. They then went on a series of adventures through time and dimensions together to defeat ZeedMillenniummon, but had to travel to ZeedMilleniumon's place to defeat him. It was there that Millenniummon revealed that he was always Ryo's true partner. In the end Monodramon was able to force a DNA Digivolution between himself and Millenniummon, resulting in a Digiegg which would eventually become Cyberdramon. Digimon World DS Cyberdramon digivolves from Minotarumon, and can digivolve into Ghoulmon (Virus). Cyberdramon also appears at the Lava River. One Cyberdramon is a partner of a Gold Tamer, Yuji, who fends your character off from the bad MegaKabuterimon Red and Dragomon in Training Peak. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Cyberdramon digivolves from Dinohyumon and can digivolve into Justimon. Attacks * Desolation Claw (Erase Claw): Fires bursts of data-erasing energy from his claws that can partially delete the opponent's digital structure. * Cyber Nail: Slashes the enemy with his sharp claws. DarkSuperStarmon Darker version of Superstarmon. Attacks * Dark Explosion: * Schwarz Nebel (German for Black Fog): * Dark Hole : Datamon Datamon is a small Machine Digimon for restoring computer data. He is known as Nanomon in Japan. He is very good at fixing and using electrical equipment, but he does not work well with people'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': Datamon is great with any type of machine or electronic device but he's not so good with people.. Digimon Adventure Digimon Frontier A merchant at the Autumn Leaf Fair, Datamon obtained the four D-Tectors from the Toucanmon. Though he liked to help Tommy and Arbormon, it was clear that his motive was simply a desire to make money. At any rate, this Datamon ended up a good guy, for he refused to help Arbormon after seeing Tommy's bravery and honesty in the camcorder the Toucanmon bought from Datamon. His assistance turned out to be of great importance, as he gave Tommy his Beast Spirit. He was also among the Digimon leaving the Autumn Leaf Fair when the Royal Knights targeted it but earlier helped the kids, Sepikmon and 3 of the Toucanmon prepare a defense against them. Between those events, a trio of other Datamon were seen in the employ of Mercurymon and Ranamon, attempting to remove the Spirits from the D-Tectors when they captured Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimoto and J. P. Shibayama. When Agunimon and Lobomon freed them, the Datamon quickly made themselves scarce. Digimon Next A Datamon works as a Commandment Strategist for Barbamon. He has been spying on a secret meeting with Shou and Norun. He created the Hot Spring Paradise and piloted an Angewomon robot. When trying to claim the DigiMemory of Water from Pitimon in the Angewomon robot, Pitimon Digivolves to MarineAngemon and Datamon retreats. Outside of that, he revealed to Tsurugi and Co. that he's competing against Shou to get the DigiMemories to Barbamon. Digimon World 2 Datamon digivolves from Guardromon. Digimon World 3 Datamon can be found as a boss in the lower section of Asuka City. Attacks * Digital Bomb (Plug Bomb): Fires computer viruses from his fingers. * Data Crusher (Nano Crush): Flattens enemies with giant shards of glass. Deramon Deramon is a Bird Digimon that has a bush on its back. Deramon is the romanization of Delumon, which comes from the word delu'xe 'デラックス, describing his "elegant" appearance. Digimon Adventure A Deramon, along with a Floramon, was seen as one of Puppetmon's henchmen. They double-crossed him when they were being trained with Tai into his mansion. They shot a cannon at the approaching Puppetmon until he saw them. They then fled, never to be seen again. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Deramon were prisoners in the Digimon Emperor's base until they were freed with the other prisoners by Cody, Digmon and Tentomon. Some were later seen fleeing the village that Kimeramon attacked. Digimon Tamers A Deramon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame any of them. Digimon Frontier A Deramon ran a small restaurant near Seraphimon's castle he had a strange recipe of noodles with 1 egg boiled in dirty socks. Some were seen at the Fortune Teller Village, the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits) and the Great Trailmon race. Digimon World 2 Deramon digivolves from Kiwimon, Kokatorimon and Akatorimon, and can digivolve further to Gryphonmon. Digimon World DS Deramon digivolves from Kiwimon. A Deramon also appears as a boss in Mangrove Woods, with a Kiwimon and 2 Penguinmon as its minions. The player fights them before Deramon. Attacks * Royal Smasher (Royal Nuts): Whacks opponents with his beak. * Beak Buster (Gorgeous Beak) DexDoruGreymon DexDoruGreymon is also known as Death-X-DORUgremon. It is physically similar to DoruGreymon with a few modifications. It possesses smooth black skin with red talons and red tendrils spiraling around its silver tail. These tendrils are not present on DoruGreymon. Its is a predator that desires to feed on The DigiCores of others. It scents out the DigiCores of others and skewers them with the armoured tips of its tail and wings to rip the DigiCor from its foes. Digimon X-Evolution DexDoruGreymon was created by DexDorugoramon whose data was separated from Dorugamon's after the latter's capture by Magnamon. It was through the DexDoruGreymon that Yggdrasil's Project Ark, the plan to erase all Digimon, was enacted in Digimon: X-Evolution. It seems to have an appetite for Mushroomon. DexDoruGreymon, like their counterpart DoruGreymon, seemed to prefer physical melee attacks over ranged projectiles. This resulted in the destruction of many DexDoruGreymon as the combined efforts of Mummymon, Silphymon and MetalGarurumon X destroyed them. The Mega Level Digimon WarGreymon X's superior fighting abilities also overwhelmed the DexDoruGreymon with frightening ease. Attacks * Bloody Cave: Attacks the foe with the armoured spike on its head. * Metal Meteor: Summons a giant sphere of metal ten times its size andd shoots at its foe. Variations / Subspecies * DoruGreymon Digitamamon Digitamamon is a Perfect Digimon that is mostly in an egg shell except for his legs, as "tamago" means egg in Japan. He can withdraw into his egg for protection. He appears to have a near infinite space within his shell. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Later, the DigiDestined run into the same Digitamamon, who had reformed and now ran a Chinese restaurant with Tapirmon. They got their soup ingredient from a pool, which incidentally contained a Destiny Stone. The Destiny Stone was revealed when Mummymon took a drink from the pond. In the next episode, during the battle to save the last Destiny Stone, Mummymon and Arukenimon appear to try to destroy the DigiDestined. Just as Mummymon fires a Snake Bandage at the kids, Digitamamon and Bakumon appear and tackle both him and Arukenimon, freeing the kids to save the last Destiny Stone. After BlackWarGreymon left and Azulongmon explained to the Digi-Destined about their destiny, the gang returned to Digitamamon's Chinese restaurant where he and Bakumon served them rolls. A Digitamamon also appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier Some Digitamamon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village (where 3 were smaller than usual) and the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits). One of them at the Autumn Leaf Fair was unable to help J.P. find the Toucanmon and the guys' D-Tectors. Digimon World Digitamamon only appeared on top of Mugen Mountain when Machinedramon was defeated. His HP was at maximum. After being beaten he would join the city and cooked in the restaurant. Digimon: Digital Card Battle Digitamamon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World 2 Digitamamon digivolves from Starmon and Wizardmon, and can digivolve further into SaberLeomon. Digimon World 3 Digitamamon can become an Optional Digivolution for every digimon. It is one of the only Digimon who does not have a Special Attack. Also if you DNA Digivolve it with WarGrowlmon, MegaGargomon will appear and attack with Mega Barrage, and then disappear Digimon World DS Digitamamon is only obtainable by hatching a Digi-egg created by matching two Digimon with the same given nickname. It can digivolve into BlackImperialdramon depending on its stats. Digimon Racing Digitamamon are moving obstacles in the track Jungle Ruins. Attacks *'Enigma' *'Nightmare Syndrome' *'Swing Egg' Twin Attacks * Double Nightmare Syndrome: A twin attack with Tapirmon. Dinobeemon Dinobeemon is a Mutant Digimon with a considerably reckless personality. He is the Ultimate form of the Wormmon line, being the DNA Digivolved form of Stingmon and ExVeemon. Unlike Paildramon, another possible DNA Digivolution for Stingmon and ExVeemon where the latter is dominant in the appearance, Dinobeemon more closely resembles Stingmon. Dinobeemon has four wings that fly through the air and possesses compound eyes that don't miss a moving enemy. Digital Monsters: D-Project Dinobeemon digivolves from Stingmon and can digivolve further into GranKuwagamon. Digimon World DS Dinobeemon digivolves from Stingmon and can digivolve further into GranKuwagamon depending on its stats. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Dinobeemon digivolves from Flymon, DNA digivolves from Stingmon and ExVeemon, and can digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (Black). Attacks *'Masquerade' (Speed Slashes)(Hell's Masquerade): Performs a dance where it slashes so fast, only afterimages are seen. *'Irritant Buzz' Divermon Divermon is a Sea Animal Digimon. They are known as Hangyomon in Japan, which means semi-fish. Digimon Adventure The first bunch of Divermon seen were working for MetalSeadramon to help him hunt down the DigiDestined who were within Whamon. During the final battle against MetalSeadramon, they were destroyed by Zudomon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Divermon was a partner of an unknown Australian DigiDestined. Some Divermon were seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. There were also the "Scubamon", servants of Dragomon in the Dark Ocean who based their disguises off them except for the swim gear. These creatures' true forms were an homage to the Deep Ones of Lovecraft literature. Digimon Tamers After being separated from their friends by a Data Stream, Takato, Henry and Terriermon wound up on the water plain of the Digital World, where they met some Otamamon, who swam away from them. Divermon appeared and attacked the trio, thinking they had attacked the Otamamon. Henry managed to knock his spear away and crash him into some rocks and Terriermon finished him off with a Terrier Tornado. He then apologized and they asked him if he could lead them to someplace that wasn’t made of water. He led them to a pipe, which took them to a crossroads of many tubes, where they met some DigiGnomes, who led them to Shibumi’s library. Battle of Adventurers The first Divermon that any of the Tamers encountered appeared in Okinawa - one of the Digimon in pursuit of Minami Uehara. Watari Urazoe - grandfather of Takato's cousin, Kai - attempted to fight the creature but was thrown aside. The Divermon pursued Kai and Minami, grabbing the girl but then Seasarmon emerged from her laptop and took the Divermon on, destroying it. Digimon World 3 Divermon is an important Digimon in DW3. This is because Divermon is part of the Card Battling parts and the only ones who can open the boosters that you get. Divermon can also be battled in Duel Island (for card battlers) and as a fighting Digimon underwater. Digimon World DS Divermon digivolves from Apemon. It can be found in the Undersea Drive. Attacks * Striking Fish (Strike Fishing): Launches his harpoon at his enemies. * Hell Dive * Fishing Rod * Sharp Attack DoruGreymon DoruGreymon (DORUgremon in Japan) is Dorumon's Ultimate form. It looks like a red dragon, with fur, a nose horn, 4 black wings with yellow spikes and white mane, paws and belly. This figure released the strong force data of a legendary living dragon that lay dormant in the deepest part of his DigiCore, by means of his forehead interface, so this beast-dragon type Digimon has the nickname of The Final Enemy. He has an overwhelmingly massive body and completely pulverizes bold and brave Digimon, even rejecting the attacks of the Nightmare Soldiers group with one flap of his wings. His intelligence is high, but he rarely indicates that existence, so even finding that out is difficult. Digital Monster X-Evolution Dorugamon digivolves to DoruGreymon when a lot of DexDoruGreymon attacked a large group of rebel Digimon that rebelled against Yggdrasil. Because of the similarity between the two Digimon he was feared by the other Digimon until Gallantmon X opened a gate to Yggdrasil's layer for him. There he was confronted by Omnimon and was nearly killed by him until he digivolved further, this time to Alphamon. Digimon World DS DoruGreymon digivolves from Dorugamon, and can digivolve further into Dorugoramon depending on its stats. Digimon Story: Dawn/Dusk Dorugreymon digivolves from Dorugamon, and can digivolve into Dorugoramon depending on its stats. Attacks * Metal Meteor: Fires an iron ball of super-high mass more than ten times larger than his body. * Bloody Tower: He skewers his enemies and reteats to the sky. Variations / Subspecies * DexDoruGreymon Doumon Doumon is a Digimon that looks like Taomon except for having purple fur. The "Dou" in its name is the Cantonese (and old Chinese) pronunciation of Tao, and is used as the kana for Tao in some phrases in Japan. Doumon is knowledgeable in the ways of Taoist divination. It exists in darkness similarly to Taomon, and its specialty is assassination that utilizes magic by attacking from the front. The spirit charms that come from its hand are "Spell Prohibation Talismans" that prohibits the enemies from attacking. Digital Monsters: D-Project Doumon digivolves from Kyubimon, and can digivolve further into Kuzuhamon. Attacks * Demon Gate Escape (鬼門遁甲): Summons a bunch of purple colored fog that gathers to form a gate that leads to another place far from the enemy. * Spell Prohibition Paper (呪禁札): Sticks a paper with symbols on it to the enemy's forehead, which prohibits the enemy from using attacks. Variations / Subspecies * Taomon / Taomon (Silver/Vaccine) Dragomon Dragomon is a Sea Animal Digimon. His Japanese name is Dagomon as he was named after Dagon of Lovecraft literature known as the Cthulhu Mythos, and appearance is based on Cthulhu of the mythos. Dragomon is a "Wicked God" referred to as "The Sinful Priest of the Ocean Floor". He is thought to be born from a computer virus that infected the computers of ships and such, disrupting direction and course. When he takes a life, he holds the juzu (prayer beads) on his neck and seemingly mourns. Digimon Adventure 02 Dragomon made a silhouetted cameo as well as being referenced in the 13th episode as the "Dark Undersea Master" in the Dark Ocean. He has Divermon for henchmen. Digimon World 2 Dragomon digivolves from Octomon, and can digivolve further into Pukumon. Digimon World DS Dragomon digivolves from Sukamon. Dragomon also appears while at Training Peak, he is however destroyed by Cyberdramon's Erase Claw (who appeared just in time with his Tamer Yuji), these events take place after Calumon asks you to find him a Digi-Cake. Dragomon is sometimes found in the Drain Tunnel. Attacks * Forbidden Trident * Tentacle Claw (無数の触手 Innumerable Tentacles) * Tentacle Flapping (Thousand Whip) References Category:Digimon by level